Tom Riddle and the Source of the Unicorn
by D.D.M
Summary: It is Tom Riddle's first year at Hogwarts..and some things are in store for him..


Tom Riddle and the Source of the Unicorn  
  
Chapter One - Jumping Beds  
  
"Tom, time to wake up!" said the orphanage owner, Matilda. Tom hated that place. He hated every single kid in the orphanage and hated those kid's parents for putting them in there because they were to low to keep them.  
  
"I am waking up!" shouted Tom angrily as Matilda yelled once more at him to wake up.  
  
Tom had one of the worst attitudes that orphanage had seen. But, he also had a characteristic that no other kid in there had. He was a wizard. But, of course, he did not know that. His mother had died a little after giving birth to him and his father left Tom's mother whenever she told his father she was a witch. That was why Tom never got the knowledge early in life that he was a wizard.  
  
He knew he had a certain reason to dislike Muggles (the non-magical people) but he didn't know why. He had a cold mind, and cold heart.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle is what he was named on the day of his birth in 1927. But, now he was eleven years old.  
  
A few minutes after waking up, something strange happened. From all his anger, he somehow started making things move, beds. He concentrated hard on each of the beds letting all his anger out silently and made the beds start to jump up and down and move all around the room.  
  
"Help!" yelled one boy.  
  
"Ah - Matilda - Help!" yelled a girl.  
  
Suddenly the door busted open and in came Matilda and three other helpers with a rush. Tom smirked at the look of their face as he made all the beds in the room drop with a loud THUD.  
  
"Tom - What have you done!" yelled Matilda, shocked and feeling a bit eerie. Tom just shook his head and started to walk through to the door where there stood Matilda and the other three helpers, when an owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter on Tom's bed, which was the only one that hadn't been jumping since he was sitting on it and making the others jump.  
  
Then Matilda screamed as the owl flew around and clawed at her hair. The other helper, Leanne, shooed the bird off and out the window.  
  
"What is this . . .?" asked Tom softly to himself while walking over to the bed and staring grimly at the letter. He then ripped it open after seeing his name printed on the letter. But, what seemed creepy was how it was address in the middle. It had no address from where it was and no stamp. All it said was this;  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle 5th Bed Down, Room 2 Little Hangleton Orphanage Little Hangleton  
  
He looked on the back of the envelope before reading the letter but there was still no sign of who sent this. But, there was a little stamp made out of candle wax that sealed the envelope shut that read "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" which he had to rip off and then read aloud to himself;  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore  
  
Mister Tom Riddle,  
  
We have sent this owl to you informing you that you have been invited to come learn and live at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since you are now an old enough wizard. Here, you will start by being sorted by the Sorting Hat into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. There you will meet new friends and learn all about the world of magic such as magical creatures, curses, potions, spells, and other types of things you would study.  
  
I have attached a list of supplies first-year students at Hogwarts will need which can all be obtainable at Diagon Alley.  
  
Prof. Minerva McGonagall  
  
Then he read the list and knew for sure that he was going to be going to this school. He always believed in magic, and what just happened convinced him even more.  
  
"What does it say?" inquired Matilda.  
  
"Nothing - Leave me alone!" yelled Tom as Matilda reached for the letter. It frightened Matilda even more and so she walked out of the room in tears very fast with her helpers behind her, slamming the door.  
  
Tom was going to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. But, how would he get his supplies? He didn't know how to get to Diagon Alley. But, at that moment, a tabby little cat jumped from the tree outside one of the room's many windows and onto the window seal.  
  
Tom opened the window that Matilda had shut because of the owl and the cat came in and jumped onto his bed. Then, it stared at Tom like it was looking deep into his soul and then - meow. 


End file.
